wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
BioMaverick OP
BioMaverick Organization Personification, often referred to as Mega, is a reploid who functioned as one of the main fighters and travelers of the heroes. Role in Plot Background Mega is a reploid whose schematics resemble Zero's and Bass'. He remained in stasis mode until he was discovered during the Eurasia incident. He bonded with X and Zero and assisted in the operation. During the Nightmare Investigation, he met High Max, who led him to believe that the Ghouls were leading the investigation in order to find Zero. Through unknown methods, BioMaverick unwillingly joined the Ghouls and tapped into a darkness energy that was beyond his original strength. He and High Max fought X and Zero in the mountains, but both lost. However, Cyrus was able to cause an event that resulted in the disappearance of Bio. Though the memory is fuzzy, he was found by Vexen, who was told by Xemnas to put him under Replica Program. However, the project failed, as the reploid's learning system was allowing it to copy the other members' abilities, along with all the versions of Xemnas, making Roxas suspicious. He was sealed once again, only to be awakened when Xemnas was defeated. After Xemnas' death, Bio wandered the universe, gaining the abilities he has now. He discovered that he was sealed in order to lead the Nobodies after the Organization fell. Showing no intrest in leading the Nobodies, he wandered around the universe, searching for those related to his memories. Legacy of the User Battle Force There was no reason for Mega to travel to Earth, yet he chose to after he failed to find anything interesting about the other planets across the universe. The planet's inhabitants, cultures, and structures failed to amuse Mega, but before he left the planet, an attack by a monster united Mega with the User Battle Force. His ability to split into two characters has allowed him to scout areas, perform rescue missions, and gather information from worldwide sources. He became a high ranking member of the force after he had performed multiple rescue missions to save members of the force. He quietly left the User Battle Force indefinitely with Ken, Manew, and Yoshi Starshield in order to pursue the perpetrators of Project Omega, who had set their sights far, far away in other universes. Thus, despite his close ties with the Force, he was unable to assist them in battling and defeating the final villains, Mendicant Bias and Giygas. A World Without Music Mega left Earth for almost 3 years. During that time, everyone slowly grew accustomed to not having him around, but held him in very high respect for what he did to help the User Battle Force during his time. When reflecting on the past, he was almost always brought up, and several veterans wondered how he was doing. He also had a brief mention when the Rising Paragons visited the Melting Pot dimension. Karl Golovin, considered Mega's counterpart, remarked on how impressionable he was. After several years of fighting and a long, drawn-out concluding fight with Lancer, Project Omega was successfully dismantled. Thus, Mega and his group retired back to Earth, where he has reconnected with his past allies and begun to somewhat reprise his role as a mediator and a valuable fighter when the Force needs his help. Drax Academy (depreciated) Even after 35 years, Mega is still an active fighter, utilizing his immortality to assist races across the universe. Though his main focus is the ongoing war against Megatron's forces, Mega's ability to teleport allows him to assist the heroes on Earth. However, he chooses to assist those with a good "aura", rather than former allies. He holds a heavy grudge against those behind key events during Lancer's era. Complete Mega When the two forms of Mega combined, most of their advanced techniques can be used by a single Mega. In addition, a more hybrid stat total is created. Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Advanced Techniques United We Damage - Inate *'Passive': All advanced techniques gain a scaling boost in the opposite damage stat equal to the advanced technique's stronger stat scaling. Nobody Mega The form of Mega that represents the Organization XIII part of him. Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Advanced Techniques Pierce - Inate *'Passive': Mega aims for weak points detected in the enemy's armor, granting him 12% armor penetration. Riftspawn - 3 second cooldown *'Active': Mega generates a pair of spatial rifts. Mega can utilize the rifts to transport any part of himself, allies, and attacks. Quickstep - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Mega teleports to a nearby area. Mega can teleport up to three times. Nothingness' Ensnare - 20 second cooldown *'Passive': Mega gains 5 health regeneration for each opponent on the field. *'Active': Mega ensnares the opponent in a field of energy, dealing an initial 165 (+1.5 per ability power) special damage. The opponent is then snared for 2 seconds. During this time, they will be drained of 70 (+.5 per ability power) health. Nothingness' Barrier - 14 second cooldown *'Passive': Mega gains 3 defense and special defense. This boost disappears upon cooldown. *'Active': Mega projects a barrier, protecting any single ally. The barrier lasts for 6 seconds. When an advanced technique strikes the barrier, the damage is negated and the opponent is knocked back. Dark Thread - 3 second cooldown *'Active': Mega shoots a thread of dark energy that moves towards a location while moving in a spiral. The thread deals 100 (+0.25 per attack damage) (+.5 per ability power) special damage. If only one opponent has been hit, the thread slows the opponent down by 10%. Nobody's Clone - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Mega creates a clone of himself that lasts for 5 seconds. If the clone is damaged, Mega will reappear behind the opponent and roundhouse kick them, dealing 100 (+1.5 per attack damage) physical damage. The opponent is then knocked back. Blast of Nothingness - 7 second cooldown *'Active': Mega rapidly fires 3 energy balls, each dealing 80 (+.6 per ability power) special damage. Upon making contact with a projectile, all 3 energy balls will explode, reducing the damage of the projectile by 12%. For every 10% of health missing, Blast of Nothingness's base damage will increase by 10 and the damage reduction will increase by 5%. Ethereal Finish - 300 second cooldown *'Active': Mega fills the battlefield with 100 lasers, each capable of dealing 10 (+.1 per ability power). The lasers begin to home into enemies. The lasers can not strike Mega. Bounce Shot - 20 second cooldown *'Active': Mega fires a large, blue laser arrow from the Sharpshooter. The laser deals 150 (+.5 per attack damage) (+.5 per ability power) damage, scaling on the opponent's weaker attack. Mega can make the laser bounce at any time, but it can only bounce and/or strike an opponent three times. Temporal Deceleration - 7 second cooldown *'Active': Mega throws a card from the Fair Game deck at an opponent, dealing 100 (+1 per attack damage) (+.25 per ability power) damage while applying a 50% slow on all actions the opponent performs. 52 pickup - 52 second cooldown after all cards disappear *'Active': Mega covers the entire arena with cards from the Fair Game deck, disabling the usage of the Fair Game deck and Temporal Deceleration. The cards can not be removed from the field. Mega then disappears. All the cards then begin to move around the field. Mega can then use any card on the field as a teleportation point. Upon teleportation, the card will be destroyed. Mega can throw 3 cards at once to deal 210 (+.35 per attack damage) (+.65 per ability power) special damage when he is visible. Mega can expend two cards in order to snare an opponent for 1.5 seconds. Lunar Rampage - 120 second cooldown *'Passive': Mega gains an additional 25 health regeneration when the moon is out. *'Active': Mega enters a berserk state for 60 seconds. While in the berserk state, Mega gains 20% bonus attack damage, 10% bonus speed, 10% bonus ability power, 20% range increase on all attacks, and 20% life steal. Mega is unable to stand still, instead flying slightly off the ground at all times. Mega will constantly strike the ground with Lunatic, but can use any advanced technique/basic attack. In addition, every physical attack Mega uses creates a large shockwave of energy that deals an additional 40% damage. All damaging attacks Mega uses now deal 75% damage to allies. In addition, all damaging attacks deal 100% damage to Mega. Lunar Throw - 5 second cooldown *'Active': This advanced technique can only be used when Mega is in a berserk state. Mega throws a claymore to a target location, dealing 250 (+1 per attack damage) physical damage to all characters hit. Aero Cloak - 10 second cooldown upon return *'Passive': Mega cloaks himself in aero magic, allowing the Lindworms to rapidly move around a sphere of air. This reduces all damage by 3%, and increases the user's speed by 3%. The Lindworms are capable of swinging and thrusting themselves at any time. *'Active': Mega transfers the cloak and Lindworms to an ally, granting them the passive bonus for as long as Mega wants. Jump - 4 second cooldown *'Active': Mega leaps into the air and dives down with the Lindworms downward. Upon impact with a foe, Mega will deal 140 (+.6 per attack damage) physical damage. The dive can be cancelled. Arctic Winds - 70 second cooldown *'Active': Mega surrounds a single opponent with a driving rain of ice and hail. In a flash of light, temperatures within the rain will suddenly drop dealing 360 (+1 per ability power) special damage. The opponent will be then be trapped in a massive block of ice. Ice Shards - 5 second cooldown *'Active': Mega creates 3 shards of ice in the air and fires them. Each shard deals 130 (+.1 per attack damage) (+.3 per ability power) physical damage. After the opponent is hit, they will be slowed down by 20% for 1 second. Flash Glaciation - 30 second cooldown *'Active': Mega punches the ground, creating an angled wall of ice that bursts from the ground. The wall of ice deals 190 (+.25 per attack damage) (+1 per ability power) physical damage to any opponent hit by it and pushes them away from the wall. The wall lasts for 5 seconds or until it takes 230 damage. Impact Quake - 7 second cooldown *'Active': Mega slams the Axe Sword into the ground, dealing 260 (+.7 per attack damage) physical damage. 2 stone pillars are created after impact. Pillars will propel characters into the air if they emerge under them. Rock Tomb - 16 second cooldown *'Active': Mega creates a barrier from the ground around any grounded character on the field. The barrier can take up to 325 (+.35 per attack damage) damage . No character can see through the barrier. The barrier is stationary and prevents movement outside of the barrier until it is destroyed. If Mega strikes the barrier and an opponent is inside, the barrier will shatter, dealing 325 (+.35 per attack damage) damage. Ground Impact - 90 second cooldown *'Passive': Mega deals an additional 50 damage with each melee attack. This passive disappears upon cooldown. *'Active': Mega uses all his power to slam the Axe Sword into the ground, releasing all the energy he's stored into one mega-attack. The attack deals 475 (+1.5 per attack damage) physical damage and creates a crater in the area striked. All opponents are stunned for 2 seconds. Lexicon's Robbery - 24 second cooldown *'Active': Mega robs one opponent of an advanced technique. The opponent can not used the advanced technique unless it is an innate or ultimate advanced technique. Mega may then use the advanced technique, but all damage dealt is reduced by 10%. Retribution's Bombardment - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Mega calls a meteor to fall from the sky, which lands after a 2 second delay. The meteor deals 340 (+1 per ability power) special damage. Retribution's Strike - 4 second cooldown *'Passive': Mega's special attack is increased by 1 for each character on the field. *'Active': Mega fires dark energy at an opponent, dealing 250 (+.6 per ability power) (+2 per character) special damage. Teleporting Throw - 14 second cooldown *'Active': Mega throws an opponent up into the air and instantly teleports any single ally to the opponent. The opponent can not strike for a second or until the ally attacks the opponent. Geyser's Eruption - 8 second cooldown *'Passive': Every 5 attacks, Mega will summon a pillar of water as a follow up to his next attack. The pillar will knock the opponent a short distance into the air and deal damage equal to 80% of his ability power. *'Active': Mega dashes a short distance across the stage and summons several pillars of water around him, knocking the opponent into the air, dealing 185 (+.55 per ability power) special damage. The pillars are capable of blocking enemy movement. Magma Field - 10 second cooldown *'Passive': A 25 feet circle around Mega is covered by magma, dealing 40 special damage per second. The circle disappears during cooldown. *'Active': Mega absorbs the magma around him and creates a wall of flames anywhere across the field. The wall lasts for 5 seconds and deals 225 (+.6 per ability power) special damage to any opponent that touches it. Opponents that stay in the wall for a second after the damage is dealt will be burned. Bass Mega The form of Mega that represents the Reploid part of him. Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Moves *Basic control over electricity, ice, fire, water, wind, light, dark, earth, space, time, nothing, and grass. *Ragnarok: User slams a blade into the ground, causing numerous lasers to float around in a slithering fashion and strike *Dark Hold: Darkness surounds the target, freezing them in time as their energy is drained. *Twin Dream: A duplicate of the user appears 6 inches away from the user. The duplicate replicates any physical motion *Shōenzan: An upward sword slice that can be fiery. *Ensuizan: User spins in a circle with a blade, which hits 30 times before the user is forced to stop. Can be surrounded in an element. *Genmurei: User slashes the area in front of him, creating several large crescent waves. *Gokumonken: User is immobilized, but can counter and reflect any move that is not a OHKO. *Rakukōjin: User performs a metalic downward thrust that horizontally launches small anchors, fire, or ice. *Rekkōha: User punches the ground, causing 5 lasers to rain from the sky. *Rakuhouha: User punches the ground as 5 lasers form around him/her. The lasers circle the user, protecting them, as he/her heals. *Tenshōha: User punches the ground, creating a large pillar of sunlight that protects him from attacks while dealing damage and a burn condition to nearby enemies. *A-Trans: Allows user to transform into Reploids. *Rifts: User is able to create small portals that lead to hammer space. The rifts redirect characters or projectiles through other rifts. *Omega Laser: Surrounds target in 3 rings that slows them down as a large laser is launched from the Omega Knuckle. *Curaga: Creates a 5 feet circle that heals anyone in it. *Mega Flare: Large fireballs that burns the opponent is launched. User is immoblized for 10 seconds if the attack makes contact. *Laser barrage: Lasers that materialize from blue orbs or nothing surround the opponent. *Collision Magnet: User jumps into the air and launches energy whips at the opponents. Any opponent hit will be chained to the whip, which can be passed on to other users. User is unable to perform any other move while Collision Magnet is occuring. *Raging Storm: 3 pillars of elements surround the user as he/she dashes around. *Noise Force Big Bangs: Moves that force the user into a 10 second cooldown, which immobilizes them. Forms A-Trans accessible Forms only availible via A-Trans. *Panter Flauclaws: Grants the ability to pounce onto enemies and inflict status conditions with claws. Element of focus is eletricity. *Fenri Lunaedge: Grants mobility and ice blades as the cost of defense. Can create ice clones. Element of focus is ice. *Pegasolta Eclair: Grants flight and energy blades. Element of focus is eletricity and wind. *Tech Kraken: Grants flexibility, speed, and ice javelins. Can turn into a javelin. Element of focus is ice and water. *Hidden Phantom: Grants stealth and speed. Can dash through an opponent to cause nightmares. No element of focus. *Phoenix Magnion: Grants flight and ability to create clones. Element of focus is fire. Soul Unison Forms only availible to the Bass side upon absorbing a weapon. Chaos forms can be accessed by absorbing darkness. The form grants extra attack power, but lowers hp. *Knight Soul: User gains armor that increases his/her defense, but slows the user down. Accessible by absorbing a mace or claymore. *Gyro Soul: User gains a propeller on his/her back, which grants high speed aerial travels and superior wind control. Accessed by absorbing a weapon that spins in circles to attack (excluding the mace) *Search Soul: User gains a scope gun that allows him/her to instantly lock onto enemies and snipe without fail. Accessed by absorbing a gun. *Meddy Soul: User gains pills which grant positive effects to allies and negative effects to enemies. Pills can only be identified by color. Accessed by absorbing a healing item. Weapons *Fair Game: Cards that have varying effects. *Z-Saber: Energy blade used in numerous attacks. Can cut through regular metal with ease. *Shield Boomerang: A shield that can be thrown like a boomerang. Though not too strong, it can reduce the damage of strong projectiles. Weaker ones are reflected. *Chain Rod: A flexible grappling hook that holds enemies in place. *Recoil Rod: Energy tonfas that allow for weak, but fast attacks. *Sharpshooter: Twin arrowguns that contain 32 energy bullets. Each shot is fast, but weak. The guns can be combined to form a rifle, which launches powerful large energy spheres. They are capable of entering a rapid fire phase, but must be cooled down after the attack. *Lindworm: 6 lances that can spin rapidly to control the wind. They are able to create a dragon, which can launch powerful winds that blow the enemy away. *Frozen Pride: A powerful ice shield that protects the user from many attacks. It grows when water and ice are around, but shrinks in the presence of heat. *Skysplitter: A heavy axe sword that can deal strong, but slow attacks. It can be surrounded in earth to strengthen it. *Book of Retribution/Lexicon: A book that contains numerous spells. It can take a single ability away from an enemy. *Lunatic: A claymore with spikes surrounding it that boasts more speed than the Skysplitter but less power. When under the moonlight, it expands as the user is thrown into a rampage. They gain 30 defense and special defense, and are able to create shockwaves with each strike. However, nearby allies will take twice the damage from friendly fire. *Eternal Flames: Twin chakrams that can absorb fire. Ignition is activated when the user chooses to. When they collect enough flames, they can create powerful explosions. *Arpeggio: A sitar that has the ability to control water and create water clones. *Graceful Dahilia: A scythe that has the ability to control nature. It has a large range, but is only effective when the blade hits. It can create a field of darkness. The field spawns cherry blossoms that attack enemies, and upon reaching a certain time, will increase the attack power of the scythe. *Foundre: Kunais that can be surrounded in elements to cause status conditions upon being hit. They can be combined with Collision Magnet to make the effects more devestating. *Oathkeeper and Oblivion: 2 Keyblades that control light and darkness, respectively. They can be used to create large combos that are difficult to avoid once initiated. Category:Allies Category:Mega Men Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Retired